


simple pleasures

by liginamite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liginamite/pseuds/liginamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both dwarrows of very simple pleasures.</p><p>Or, alternatively, Nori puts his mouth to good use, and Bofur is very pleased about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simple pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> ...i mean. this is just porn. i will do just about anything for this pairing at this point. take my soul. bury me in bofur/nori fics. it's all i want.
> 
> the prompt was as followed: "nori giving bofur a very rough and thorough rimjob until bofur is a trembling, incoherent mess." and it was filled for the hobbit kink meme over [here!](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=24819317#t24819317)

At the end of the day, both of them are dwarrows of very simple pleasures.

From beneath him on the bed, Bofur hums a happy tune into the pillow as he stretches rather like a cat, his hips pinned by Nori’s arse settled on top of him. The pale expanse of his back is moving with the muscles beneath his skin as Nori strokes down the length of his spine, and Nori makes a similarly pleased noise in response.

He’s always appreciated those lean muscles, after all; they’re not massive or bulging, but there’s a sense of security there built through years of wielding a heavy mattock miles underground. So if he drinks the view in a little hungrily, well, it’s entirely reasonable.

Bofur shivers delightedly when Nori leans down to nip at one of his ears, nosing the strands of dark hair out of the way to give himself better access. His own hair is cascading down his shoulders, the ends brushing against Bofur’s back as he makes his way down slowly, biting little marks into the soft skin beneath his lips. It’s a slow journey, one that he’s trying to take his time on, and judging by the happy little noises Bofur is making beneath him, it’s appreciated. 

Finally he scoots down the bed, and there’s several soft cracks of noise in the room as Nori taps hard at Bofur’s backside until he scoots up onto his hands and knees. It takes a moment; Bofur’s grumbling under his breath about how comfortable he had been, especially with all the attention he’d been getting before.

“Oh, quit griping, you’ll be comfy enough,” Nori mutters, rearranging Bofur to his liking, and gets a scoff in return. He ignores it, shoving a knee here, pushing on Bofur’s shoulders there, until he’s satisfied.

“What exactly are you doin’ that needs so much deliberation?” comes Bofur’s voice from the head of the bed, and he sounds amused. Nori ignores that too, favoring another approach. He reaches out, slowly strokes his hands down the sensitive skin of the inside of Bofur’s thighs, enjoying the sharp gasp that is his reward. He takes his time with that, running the pads of his fingers over skin that’s rarely touched, digging his nails in under a curve of one arse cheek. 

Bofur’s still gasping and gripping the sheets, and he sounds pleased if not a little impatient, and finally Nori leans in and grips him in both hands. He blows gently between Bofur’s cheeks, warm breath gusting across his skin as his thumbs spread him wider for a better view. Bofur goes very still at that, as if unsure of Nori’s intentions. To give him an idea, Nori grins and then closes the distance with the warm press of his tongue against Bofur’s entrance.

“Oh,” Bofur breathes, and Nori almost chuckles when he feels Bofur shifting to give him a better angle. “That’s what you’re doin’.” 

With a faint hum of confirmation, he presses the flat of his tongue to that little pucker again, breathing in the scent of warm musk and the faint hint of homemade soap. They’re done this before, with varying shades of success and intensity, and nearly always with more planned, but it’s not what Nori has in store for his bed partner tonight. 

He starts slow, taking his time to slick up Bofur’s entrance with short jabs and long sweeps of his tongue, all the while enjoying the soft, breathy sounds emitting from where Bofur’s buried his face into the pillow. He keeps wiggling his backside with a huff whenever Nori pulls away for a breath, as if to complain on the lack of stimulation, and it almost pulls another chuckle out of him.

He keeps working at it, keeping Bofur open with his hands and deeply enjoying the noises he gets as a reward. Bofur falls down onto his arms, touching his forehead to his wrist as he gasps out a sharp rhythm in time to the strokes of Nori’s tongue. His thighs are trembling beneath Nori’s hands where he’s grabbed fistfuls of warm, rosy skin, the fixtures of control snapping one by one with every stab of tongue and finger. 

“You know, sometimes they called me Silver Tongue back in Ered Luin,” Nori comments as sweetly as he can, pulling back to watch his own ministrations. He presses a finger back in, his way easily slickened by the saliva left behind. 

Dark strands of hair stick to Bofur’s sweaty cheeks as he lifts his head and giggles breathlessly, hips jerking when Nori crooks his finger just so. “Because of all your lyin’!”

With barely a cursory hum, Nori takes his finger out and leans back further, studies his handwork for a moment. There are thin lines raking across Bofur’s skin from thick, coarse hair, beard burn turning pale flesh a vivid pink that’s warm to the touch. He parts Bofur’s arse a bit more, gazing with pride and appreciation at his spit-slick entrance, rubbing the heel of his palm between his own legs to lighten some of the pressure.

“Find anything down there?” Bofur calls from the pillows when Nori hisses, and there’s laughter still in his tone. He sounds like he can’t get a good breath in, and Nori retaliates by rubbing his thumb against Bofur’s hole, catching the rim with the hard pad of his calloused finger. Immediately he gets a gasp as Bofur’s hips jerk again, and he grins.

“Yeah, reckon I did.” 

Slowly he works his finger back in, intent now. He knows when he finds what he’s looking for; Bofur lets out a noise between a sob and a growl, hips jerking so sharply that he nearly upsets his bed partner head over heels. Nori just grips his hip with his free hand, hard enough to bruise, and presses against that spot again. Bofur jerks harder, letting loose something closer to a pleading cry.

“ _Oh_ , oh, ah, d-do, do that again, do it again--” Bofur’s voice is hoarse and demanding, sheets curled between his white-knuckled fists. Nori follows up on the request and gets a sharper cry in response. 

“Singing a different tune, now, aren’t we?” Nori says with a grin, and Bofur growls at him before jerking hard, his shoulders locking up when Nori presses harder against that spot and leans in to press his tongue back alongside it.

“Ah, a-ah, ah, Nori, _Nori_ \--” He sounds utterly wrecked, the words spiraling quickly into incoherent babbling, and soon enough Bofur’s rocking his hips back against Nori with desperation, an endless train of unintelligible nonsense spewing from his mouth. He’s spread his legs wider to give himself more leverage and Nori more space, all of his hair splayed out against his shoulders and the pillows like a fan above his head. He’s the absolute picture of decadence, and Nori couldn’t be more proud of himself. 

“Don’t touch just yet.” He lets his lips brush against fever-hot skin when he sees Bofur’s arm shift. Bofur whines at him, but obeys and lowers his hand again. 

Nori pushes harder against him, darting his tongue in and out alongside his finger until Bofur’s a quivering mess beneath him, choking out almost pained noises into the bed. He keeps on with that one spot, rubbing it in hard circles. There’s spit running down into his beard but the mess is worth it to hear the sounds growing louder and louder from the head of the bed. 

He has a sudden desperate need to see Bofur’s expression, to see his slack mouth and hooded eyes and red, red cheeks. With a quick swipe of the back of his hand over his lips he pulls away, nudging Bofur until he rolls over onto his back. Bofur goes willingly enough, and he looks just the sort of mess Nori had been hoping for.

“All right, mate?” he asks cheekily, pinching Bofur’s arse as he pushes him up by the crook of his knee, nearly folding him double.

Bofur just scowls halfheartedly at him through the part of his legs, letting his head fall back and bucking his hips again. The flush reaches all the way down his chest, and Nori watches as he throws a hand over his eyes. He flicks his eyes downwards and observes as a drop of precome beads on the tip of Bofur’s cock and slides down. 

“Go on, then,” Nori says against his skin, nipping at the inside of Bofur’s thigh just to hear him hiss. “Touch yourself.” 

Instantly Bofur’s hand is on his own cock, his moans picking up in pitch and volume as Nori goes back to work, licking at him and working his fingers in deeper until Bofur is practically riding his mouth. He doesn’t let up, one hand pushing at the back of Bofur’s thigh to hitch him up higher and the other working itself deeper inside. He feels Bofur’s fingers slide into his hair, winding into strands and tugging. The spots of pain that flash across his scalp only serve to spur Nori on, and he pushes his tongue deeper.

Tremors are rippling through Bofur’s body as Nori works him open, his breath nothing more than desperate pants and whimpers that are loud in the little mountain room. He seems lost for words; a triumph, in Nori’s opinion. 

Bofur’s fingers spasm in his hair suddenly and pull a second before his back arches right off the bed, tugging wildly on his handful with a gasp. It hurts, but it’s a good hurt, and Nori can feel him clenching up around his fingers as he comes, striping his chest and crying out like he’s dying. 

He can’t have a good view with his position, but he’s seen Bofur come enough times to know what it looks like: eyebrows furrowed, mouth wide and head thrown back, his expression almost pained. But it’s incredibly satisfying to listen to, and he keeps on fucking Bofur with his tongue until Bofur’s very nearly whimpering, finally letting up on his death grip on Nori’s hair. 

“Oh, oh hell,” Bofur says weakly, shivering and panting. “C’mere.” 

He slides up Bofur’s body at the request and Bofur drags him close for an open, filthy kiss. Nori’s not really one for the soft, gentle romantic kissing but this kissing, he can do, and he chuckles as Bofur moans at the taste of himself on Nori’s tongue. Bofur’s arm hooks itself around his neck, drawing Nori in closer until his knees are on either side of his chest, and he reaches down. 

Bofur’s fingers are still trembling when he wraps them around Nori’s cock, his breath hard and hot against his ear. Nori hisses again, thrusting his hips hard into the tight curl of Bofur’s fist at the first touch against warm skin. He’s already far gone, and Bofur’s whispering absolutely _filthy_ things in his ear now, the kinds of things that would have Dori in a tizzy for a decade.

It doesn’t take long at all, between the warm purr of Bofur’s blissed out rumble and how wound up he’d already been just listening to all those sounds in the first place. When he comes it’s like a thread snapping, rolling through him with an intensity that has his cry muffled into the slope of Bofur’s shoulder and neck. He rides it, hips still feebly chasing the last waves of orgasm until he slumps down at last. 

They lay like that, sweating cooling on their skin, and Nori already feels like wrinkling his nose at the sticky come drying in the thick fuzz of both their chests. But instead he reaches up, allows Bofur a rare treat as he starts to work his fingers through dark hair.

Bofur makes the sleepiest, happiest little noise that Nori has ever heard in his long life, a soft smile spreading on his face. 

“Aye,” he hums, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as Nori’s fingers comb through his hair, slow and methodical. “That was a silver tongue, indeed.” He waggles his eyebrows playfully, one eye open. "Maybe I could earn the title meself, next time." 

Nori rolls his eyes, and starts up a braid as Bofur dozes off.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://donytello.tumblr.com)!


End file.
